


Comfortably Relaxed

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2
Genre: First Time Doesn't Go As Planned, M/M, Sleepy Anders is Sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Imagine Anders falling asleep in the middle of the first time doing the do with Hawke because he’s never been in a bed so comfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably Relaxed

“I will come to you if your door is open tonight. If not, I’ll know you finally decided to listen to me.” Anders trailed his fingers over Hawke’s cheek and stepped back. Hawke grabbed Anders hand and squeezed it, his eyes holding the mage’s.

“It’ll be open. Don’t keep me waiting.” Hawke muttered as he turned and stalked from the clinic.

Anders watched him leave, sagging slightly as the adrenalin surge left him. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he turned back to the clinic and winced slightly at the eyes trained on him. He offered a half-smile and went to go heal another patient. If he was lucky, he’d get everybody handled before he passed out.

It was a while before he got the last patient to leave. It had been a long, bone-tiring day. Running his hands over his hair, he sighed. Part of him was already climbing the stairs from the Darktown basement to Hawke’s room. The rest of him was curled up in his bed and sleeping. He gave his head a shake and stretched. He should check the door before he decided to sleep. He knew Hawke well. The man would just chase him down if he didn’t at least attempt to show up.

Anders washed his face and neck, scrubbed his hands, fought with the blood that always seemed to be under his nails, and sighed into the mirror. _I look haggard_ , he thought. _This is exactly how I want to look when going to a romantic rendezvous_. Sighing again, he brushed out his hair and straightened it. There wasn’t much he could do about the scruff. He rubbed at his chin and shrugged. This was as good as it was going to get.

Climbing the stairs took almost the rest of his energy. The door had been unlocked. Anders just hoped he had enough energy to actually do something with Hawke. It would be mildly embarrassing if he just passed out, a common enough problem for Anders on normal nights. Reaching Hawke’s bedroom door, he straightened his coat and strode in.

Hawke had been waiting for him. Silhouetted in the firelight, wearing his house coat and pants, he was a handsome figure. Anders stopped in the doorway to admire the way the light played over Hawke’s hair, smiling sheepishly when Hawke moved forward to take his hands and draw him into the room.

“I was worried about you. It’s later than I had anticipated. I was about to go look for you.”

“I figured,” murmured Anders. “You should know, Justice doesn’t approve of my obsession with you.”

Hawke laughed at that. “Well, the old boy is just going to have to close his eyes, hm? I don’t plan on squandering this moment.” He drew Anders into a tight hug, pressing kisses up his neck. “No squandering here.”

Anders laughed breathlessly and trailed his hands over Hawke’s hair, tangling his fingers in the thick strands. Angling Hawke’s head, Anders pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Hawke growled and tugged Anders back towards the bed and then down on top of him. He nipped at Anders lips, his hands fighting with the buckles on Anders’ coat.

They rolled, Anders ending up on the bottom. He sank into the feather-soft mattress, relaxing as he felt Hawke’s fingers finally get the buckles open. Hawke trailed kisses down his neck, his hands sliding up his shirt to tease at his chest hair. Anders relaxed further at the feeling of fingertips stroking over his skin. Soothing, warm touches that blended with the soft bed and blanket. He blinked, the room fading slightly. He blinked again. This time his eyes didn’t open back up.

Hawke kissed his way back up Anders neck and stopped, a grin starting to form on his face. Anders was asleep, his head turned slightly away, a smile on his lips. Hawke could only grin. It would figure that he would finally get Anders into his bed only to have the man pass out on him. Chuckling, he gently pulled Anders out of his coat and boots and then tucked him in, curling up next to him.

 _Oh well_ , thought Hawke, _there’s always the morning. And at least he’s actually here in bed with me_. He gave a finally chuckle and then snuggled down next to Anders, drifting off to sleep with his arms wrapped around the sleeping man.


End file.
